


His Last Chance to Live

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his last chance.  She just had to get there before she lost him.  Sequel to I Have No Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Chance to Live

As Beka Cooper raced through the streets of the Lower City, she knew the time she had left was short. She couldn't be late, she just couldn't. The City was silent but for her rapid bootfalls as she ran. This was Rosto's last chance.

There. She was through the City, almost to where the crowd was gathered in front of the scaffold. She stopped short when she saw that she would never get there in time. She couldn't stop them. The officers of the King's Own would never get the pardon there in time, even if she stalled.

On the scaffold, Rosto looked every inch like a king, his long white-blond hair blowing in the breeze. Even with his pale skin splotched with bruises and his clothing torn, he had the air of regality that could tell anyone who didn't know who he was that he was the Rogue. His dark eyes scanned the crowd; the relief on his face was visible to Beka. He seemed to be glad that he didn't see her.

In an instant, she was off again, pushing her way through the crowd. There was only one thing on her mind – she had to at least try to stall them. As a full Dog, she could get up on the scaffold and at least say a last goodbye.

She saw him take that first step, his face absolutely resolute. He wasn't afraid to die. That was something Beka knew well. He had never been afraid of death, only the thought of being separated from her, or being unable to save her when she needed him.

Just then, she saw him pause, still far away from the rope. He turned to reply to the guard, then took another step. Beka's heart pounded as she raced toward the scaffold. She saw Rosto step even closer to the rope. Everything they had been though – all the pain, heartache, passion, grief, joy, everything – flashed through her mind. Beka wasn't about to let them take that all away from her if she could stop it.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that she loved Rosto with all her heart, and she didn't know if she could bear losing him anymore. He had said that there was someone else out there who could make her happy, who wouldn't do this to her. She didn't want someone else. She wanted her Piper, because he was _hers_. She was the one he had chosen, even though they were so different. He was the one she had chosen, because he loved her for who she was, not what she was.

Thinking about it in those few seconds made Beka realize, really realize, that she wouldn't have traded a moment of it for another life. Not those months of pain and grief after her miscarriage, not the heartache of knowing that it was wrong for them to be together. Nothing would have made her trade her life for anything other than what it was.

Her eyes caught on Rosto again, as he took a final step toward his doom. She was at the scaffold now. She was so close, and yet so far. All she had to do was delay them. Maybe she could save him…

"Wait – stop!" She called. The Cage Dogs up on the scaffold looked down at her, clad in her simple Dog's uniform. She took the stairs two at a time, not caring if everyone knew that she was a Dog and she cared about Rosto in more than an amicable way. She didn't care if the long years of hiding what they were to each other were being thrown out the door.

None of them stepped in to impede her. She saw both sadness and pleasure in Rosto's eyes before she threw her arms around his neck with enough force to almost knock him over and buried her face in his chest. She hadn't even been aware that her eyes were filled with tears until she was shaking with sobs.

"Rosto," she said, her voice wavering some as she continued to cry. She didn't know what had come over her; what had possessed her to burst into tears like this.

"Shh, Beka, it's alright. It's alright," he whispered in her ear in comforting tone. He shifted back and forth, trying to comfort his wife as best he could. All the while, the crowd was silent as they watched the Terrier and the Rogue embrace.

"I don't think I can lose you, Rosto," she said, the tears subsiding somewhat. Rosto reached up to stroke her hair, still trying to comfort her.

"You can, Beka. I told you before, I know you can. You never needed me, sweet, I was the one who needed you. You can go on, you'll be okay," he said quietly. Beka pulled back to look at him. Her eyes flicked over the dark bruise on his cheek then met his warm dark brown eyes.

"You're wrong, Rosto. You always have been on that count. I was never as happy was I have been with you…" she whispered. She saw a small smile cross his face and he pulled her close again.

"I love you, Beka. Now go. Before they kill me, just go," he said softly, kissing her softly before letting her go and moving back to where he had been and watching her expectantly. She stepped closer for a moment, lowering her voice so that only he could hear her.

"So that you know, whether or not you survive this day, you'll be a father," she said softly, her voice quavering again. Rosto's eyes lit up and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Beka," he replied softly. "Farewell, love…"

One of the Cage Dogs retied Rosto's hands behind his back and pushed him forward. Movement caught Beka's eye as she nodded, then turned to walk back down the stairway on the scaffold. A group of ten men in the colors of the King's Own had entered the square.

People cleared a path for the armed men as they made their way to the scaffold. When the Cage Dogs made a move to continue with the execution, the dark-haired leader of the squad raised his voice.

"Halt, by order of the King!" He called. As he passed, Beka saw the symbol of a sergeant's rank on the band on his arm. He quickly made his way to the top of the scaffold, handing a scroll to one of the Dogs on the platform.

Beka watched with baited breath until the Dog thrust the scroll back at the sergeant and growled at the others to release the prisoner. Elation surged through her as they cut the ropes binding Rosto and let him go. He calmly walked over to the stairs, his eyes on her. He skipped the last few steps, landing on his feet with a soft thud in front of her.

Rosto gave her a roguish smile and took her hand, leading her off to some quiet place where no one would stare at them. He never said anything, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. He knew what she had done to save him, appealing to Lord Gershom to speak to King Roger, and everything else. He knew that she had given him this, another chance to live. Another chance to love her.


End file.
